Trust me
by Dandelions Tame The Fire
Summary: Katniss Everdeen just moved from Arizona to Forks, Wahington. She meets a teenage boy in her class with ice cold pale skin, and cold eyes. She knows that something is different about him, but can't exactly figure out what. Loosely based of of Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of Twilight with Hunger Games characters. Katniss-Bella/Peeta-Edward/Gale-Jacob/Delly-Jessica/Madge-Angela/Thom-Mikey/Glimmer-Rosalie/Cato-Emmet/Annie-Alice/Finnick-Jasper/Carlise-Haymitch/Esme-Effie**

**I don't own any of the characters or stories. I am also looking for a beta, so if you are interested or know of anyone who might be please PM me.**

**Enjoy-DandelionsTameTheFire**

* * *

Katniss POV:

On the plane, I thought to myself. I wouldn't be surrounded by the Arizona heat anymore and obnoxious girls with sun kissed bodies. I would be moving to one of the coldest places in America. Forks, Washington. Making the decision was tough. I would have to leave my mom Reńe and her new husband Phil. I would have to go to a new school in the middle of Junior year. And most of all, I would see my dad, Charlie, who I haven't seen in twelve years. Somehow I knew this was going to be a good decision. I would find something here that I will always cherish in my life. Something that wouldn't make me regret moving

* * *

Dad picked me up from the airport and it couldn't get anymore awkward. Both of us were people of few words. I guess were alike in that way. When we arrived at the house it looks exactly like it did twelve years ago. It was still big wooden and white, with green outlines and a little bit of the paint was chipped. I make my way inside of the house and up to my room. I unpack my stuff until I hear dad laughing and talking to someone outside. I go down to greet the people and see my dad talking to Don Hawthorne.

"Don... You remember Katniss right?" My dad asks

"Of course I do." Replied Don.

I took a look at the man he was in a wheel chair being pushed by a man with tan skin and dark brown hair, with gray piercing eyes.

"Katniss you remember Gale Hawthorne right? Don's son." Dad asks me

"We used to make mud pies when we were younger together." Gale tells me shaking my hand. I smile and nod.

"What's this?" I ask pointing to the red mini truck

"Your Dad just bought it from me. It's all yours" Don tells me.

"No way! I can't believe this!" I exclaim

"Gale go with her on a spin." Don tells him, while tossing me the keys.

I get in the drivers seat while Gale gets in the passenger seat.

"Maybe we can ride to school together sometime?" I ask after he showed me how to start it up.

He looks at me sadly "Uh... I go to school on the reservation."

Oh shit I forgot that he is in Quileute tribe.

"That sucks. Would have been nice to know someone" I reply

* * *

I walk into Forks and see that my first class of the day is P.E. Great...I am not a athletic person. The girls activity today was volleyball, while the boys played basketball. At the last minute I see the ball flying to me interrupting my train of thought, and use my hand to shield it. I end up sending the ball onto the back of the basketball court in the back of someone's head. I run over to the person.

" I'm so sorry, I told them not to let me play." I explain to the strawberry blond boy with brown eyes.

"No it's okay, accident happen. I'm Thom ." He tells me

"Katniss Everdeen."

Suddenly this bubbly blonde comes over and interrupts the conversation, giving Thom google eyes.

"She's got quite a spike doesn't she." Asking Thom in a super high squealy voice.

Delly and Thom continue to talk while I slowly exit to my next few classes. By the time lunch comes around, Delly has already pulled me to her table.

"This is Madge." Delly tells me.

"Smile!" Madge says and a if flash blind my eyes for thirty seconds. "Sorry I'm trying to find a new subject for the school papers."

"I'm no good. I mean you can always to eating disorders or padding in swimsuits." I tell her.

"That's good. I wonder how Micheal Felps does that." Madge tells Delly. I see a group coming through the cafeteria doors all with flawless pale skin.

I nudge Delly " Who are they?"

"Oh them? They are the Mellarks. The girl with pale green eyes and blonde hair is Glimmer. She is with the muscly body builder over there, Cato. That over there is Annie with the red hair . She is with Finnick, the tall handsome one that looks like he is in pain. There super weird." Delly explains

" They like too keep to themselves. They were adopted by Dr. Haymitch Mellark. They just moved back from Alaska." Madge tells me.

"Who's that?" I ask them looking at the last boy who enters the cafeteria doors. He is tall, stocky, with blonde curly hair, and ice blue eyes that seemed like if you looked into them too long you could freeze. Delly and Madge smiled.

"That's Peeta Mellark. He's a junior just like us, and flawless. Apparently nobody here is good enough for him though." He looks over to outer table and his eyes grow wide. He quickly makes his way over to his family. " Don't even try, he is just too hard to get." Delly tells me

Peeta's eyes and mine meet and I continue to stare at him. There is something different about them, that family. The end of lunch bell rings and Thom walks with me to our Biology class.

"This is my home girl Katniss, Mr Peters." Thom tells the teacher

"Ahh right," that's when I see him again Peeta Mellark. He is in my biology class. The fan blows my hair out of my face while I am staring at him and he quickly grabs a hold of his nose and mouth with both of his hands like he is laughing at something hilarious, but no sound is coming out. I sniff my hair, it couldn't be me I just showered and washed it this morning. "Here is your book. Go ahead and take a seat right next to Mister Mellark."

I slowly make my way over to where Peeta is sitting. Throughout the whole lecture of the class he is staring at me. But is sitting as far away from me as possible on our shared lab desk. He is up and walking towards the exit if the classroom two seconds before the bell rang.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the school day and I made my way to the office going to ask them a question about my schedule when I hear him talking to the secretary.

" There has to be another option, Chemistry, Honors Physics, anything other than biology" He turns around to look at me almost knowing that I was in the room before he could turn around.

"I'm sorry Peeta all the other classes are filled." The secretary replies.

"I guess I'll just have to endure it." He says staring at me coldly from the corner of his eyes.

He walks past me and violently pushes the doors open. I stand there stunned and then turn around go back to my car.

* * *

My mom calls me around nine at night.

"So how's school? are there any cute guys..."she asks me

"Mom I-" she cuts off my sentence

"Are they being nice to you?" She ask me sadly

"It's fine mom, how's Phil?" I ask changing the subject

" Good I think we're going to move to Florida because I'm thinking things are becoming more permanent. With the baseball academy he is running and stuff."

I talk to my mom a while longer and make the excuse of having to go to sleep.

* * *

I planned to confront Peeta the next day, but he didn't show up. The didn't show up for the day after that or the following one as well. The first time I saw him again was in Biology class. I took a seat next to him and after a minute of playing with my hands I hear him speak.

" I'd like to formally introduce myself, I'm Peeta Mellark. You're Katniss?" He asks

I nod " You haven't been here for the past couple of days."

"Personal issues." He responds

We're interrupted by the teacher explaining that we're going to do labs today.

"Anaphase" I say looking into the microscope.

"Mind if I check?" Peeta asks. I push the microscope over "Anaphase."

"Like I said." I tell him

"Prophase" he says after sliding the next slot into the microscope.

" Mind if I check?" I asks

He laughs and passes me the microscope "Prophase" I confirm

"Like I said." He replies with a smirk.

We play this little game for the rest if the class and he walks with me to my locker.

"It's best that we shouldn't be friends Katniss."he tells me leaning up against my locker. I completely ignore him and say,

"Your eyes, they were blue when I last saw them, now they are like golden."

He blinks rapidly.

"It's the fluorescents." He tells me "I got to go Katniss." And he walks off

* * *

I see him again across the parking lot at the end of the day. He is standing next to his brothers and sisters. He staring at me again. I lean on the hood of my car and pull out my book. I hear tires squeak and see a huge van coming forwards my truck with no possible way to stop. I shied my self but I don't feel anything. I hear a large thud and see Peeta between me and my car. He pushes the van and pushes it away from me leaving a large dent in the van. He looks into my eyes and jumps on the hood of my car and off. He exits the parking lot before anyone could react. I'm surrounded by voices around me, Screaming my name and saying that they are calling 911.

* * *

After my check up with Dr. Mellark I see him talking to Peeta in the hallway along side with Glimmer.

"Peeta you have to be more careful." Dr. Mellark tells him

"You know how this could end for aloof us." Glimmer tells him

I decide that know is the time to interrupt.

"Peeta?" All of the Mellarks turn around "Could I maybe talk to you?"

Peeta walks over to where I am and Glimmer and Dr. Haymitch stalk down the hallway.

"How did you do that?" I ask wanting answers

"Do what?" He tries to play dumb with me.

"You...pushed the car. You were standing on the other side of the parking lot."

"Katniss I was right next to you."

"No-..."

"Could you just say thank you and leave it alone?" He growls at me

"Th-thank you."

He turns around leaving me standing in the hallway. I knew that there was something weird about Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**What did you all think? Reviews are accepted below-DandelionsTameTheFire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a story of Twilight with Hunger Games characters. Katniss-Bella/Peeta-Edward/Gale-Jacob/Delly-Jessica/Madge-Angela/Thom-Mikey/Glimmer-Rosalie/Cato-Emmet/Annie-Alice/Finnick-Jasper/Carlise-Haymitch/Esme-Effie**

**I don't own any of the characters or stories. I am also looking for a beta, so if you are interested or know of anyone who might be please PM me.**

**Enjoy-DandelionsTameTheFire**

* * *

"Katniss where all headed down to the beach after school if you want to come." Thom said

"What beach?" I ask them

"D4"Madge says

"I guess.."I tell them

I get up from the table to get lunch from the salad bar. I go to grab an apple but one ends up rolling of the bar. Before it hits the ground I see black shoes stop it from hitting the ground. I look up and see Peeta.

"Do you have a habit of always sneaking up on people?" I ask him

"Sort of." He replies simply.

"So what do you do for fun?" I ask him randomly

"Fun?" He asks while snickering

"Ya fun..like hanging out."

"I don't particularly hang out."he said

"Well why don't you come to the beach with me and my friends." I suggest to him

"What beach?"

"D4" I tell him.

"Not that beach... Any other really." He says while looking in every other direction except mine

"Why not?" I ask wanting an answer

"Look Katniss I gotta go." He stalks off before I get a chance to say anything to him

* * *

The beach is beautiful, you can hear the waves crashing against the rocks, but it is very cold. I'm sitting in Thom's van with Madge and Clove, Delly's friend, eating red vines while him, Delly, and Vick are surfing. I see Gale walking around with his friends and call him.

"Gale!" He turns around, smiles at me and walks towards the van to take a seat next to me. I offer him a red vine and he accepts.

"Hey Katniss, what are you doing here?" He asks still smiling

Before I get a chance to answer Madge says

"Her date bailed on her."

"I think it was nice she invited Peeta." Clove says.

"The Mellarks don't come here." One of Gale's friends says

There is and awkward silence after he says that until Gales says,

"Walk with me Katniss."

I get up and walk with him on the beach

"What did your friend say about the Mellark's don't come here." I ask him curiously

"You caught that didn't you?" He asks smiling slightly. I raise my eyebrow urging him to continue. "It's just some stupid legend...years ago the chief of the Quileute tribe caught some descendants of the Mellark's hunting in our land. They were like eating the animal's blood or something they caught."

"You mean like blood suckers?" I ask intrigued

"Ya... The chief made a trade with them promising if they didn't hunt on our land the. We wouldn't reveal who they were. It's just some stupid story really."

When I get home from the beach I immedietly go on my computer and search Quileute legends. I find a bookstore in Port Angeles full of legends and right down the directions. I plan on going there tomorrow.

* * *

The day of the field trip to the Eco center is cold and wet. All I see is rain. I hop out my truck and into the school parking lot and see Thom rushing over to me.

"Katniss..I've been meaning to ask you something."he begins.

I see Peeta behind Thom staring at me with a smirk on his face. I smile at him and I hear Thom say

"So what do you think?"

"Umm sorry what?" I ask him confused finally tearing my eyes from

"You, me Prom ?"

"Dancing..I don't think so. I know Delly really wants to go with you." I tell him

He looks over at Delly and she is already staring at us and waves. He says he will talk to me later and stalks off. Well that was awkward.

* * *

Peeta caught up with me while walking around the Eco station.

"I thought you said that we shouldn't be friends." I told him as we walked to the school bus.

"We shouldn't, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be." He replied

Delly interrupts us while and says,

"Katniss guess what? Thom asked me to Prom which is great because I thought he was going to ask you and..." She rants on and on as I watch Peeta walk away.

"That's great Delly!" I tell her

"Madge and I have to get Prom dresses in Port Angeles this afternoon before they all sell out.." She says

Port Angeles? There is a book store out there

"Do you guys mind if I come?" I ask

"Of course not!"

* * *

I'm walking back to the bus from the and I see Peeta following me.

"I want real answers Peeta." I tell him sternly

"Yes, No, maybe, 3.14-" he says but I cut him off

"Not those types of answers, how did you get to me that fast across the parking lot?" I ask him.

"Your not going to let this go are you?" He asks me annoyed

"I-" I try to reply but am cut off by Annie. Where did she come from!

"Are you going to be riding with us?" She asks me with Finnick behind her.

"No, our bus is full." Peeta replies for me and enters in their private bus.

Annie stares at me and smiles. I turn around and walk back to the bus with the other kids.

* * *

"How does this look?" Madge asks me for what it seems like the hundredth time

"It's nice." I tell her

"Katniss that is what you have said for the past dresses." Delly says

"Sorry I just really want to get this book."

We hear whistling and knocking on the window from outside and see some guys looking in.

"I'll meet you guys at the resturaunt."

I walk out of the dress store and by the time I purchase the book and leave for the resturaunt it's dark out. I look at my phone a realize that I am late for dinner. I take a short cut into an alley and see two men walking. I quickly turn around.

"Hey beautiful I saw you at the dress store earlier." One of them says

I quickly keep walking and exit the alley and walk into a vacant parking lot. I see at least five other men coming from the other direction with beer in there hands.

"Why don't you hang out with us for a little while?" another one says playing with my braid. Others slapping hand and handing beer to each other.

"Don't touch me" I say roughly shoving one. I hear tires screech and Peeta hops out of the car.

"Get in the car." He tells me

I don't hesitate to get in the car at all. He stares the guys down and they start backing up. He hops back in the car and drives toward them making them fall down. He reverses the car and gets out of the parking lot. When were down the block he roughly says,

"I could tell what those guys were thinking and it wasn't good at all. Distract me so I don't go back there and rip there heads off."

"You should put your seat belt on." I say

He produces a disturbing laugh and says,

"Ahaha put my seat belt on, you put your seatbelt on."

I roll my eyes and give him directions to the restaurant I was suppose to meet Delly and Made at. We arrive at the restaurant I see Madge and Delly exiting

"Katniss where were you. We would have waited but we were starving." Madge exclaims. I'm about to reply but Peeta does before I can.

"I'm sorry ladies, Katniss and I ran into each other and were talking. We lost track of time." Both Madge and Delly look at me stunned.

"N-no it-it's fine... You want to go Katniss?" Delly stutters gesturing towards her car, shocked that he was talking to them.

"I think Katniss needs something to eat. If that's okay with you of course. I will personally escort her home myself." Peeta tells her

"Ya I should probably eat something. I'll see you guys later." I tell them.

Peeta circles his arm around my waist and escorts me inside. I hear Madge and Delly squeal as we walk away.

* * *

I watch as the waitress flirts with Peeta. And I decide that now is the time to start up conversation

"How did you know where I was?" I ask him first

"I feel very protective of you Katniss..." He replied

"So you followed me?" I ask incredulously. He ignores me and I roll my eyes

"How did you know what those guys were thinking?" I ask

"I could read minds." He says simply.

"What am I thinking about then?" I ask him

"I could read about every mind in this room except yours. Look."he gestures to a old man."sex," he gestures to a middle aged woman. "Money," he gestures to a middle aged fat man with long hair. "Cats. I've been trying to figure you out Katniss and haven't been able to since the day I first saw you."

That was the end of the conversation. When in the car on the way home I say,

"Okay I'm warm enough now."

At the same time we reach for the car heater switch and are fingers brush. He pulls away instantly.

"Your hands, they're ice cold." I tell him.

He ignores me and this is how it is until I see my Dad's car still at the police station.

"Hold up. Can you pull in? My dad's car is still here." I tell him

We get out the car and I see Dr. Mellark exiting the station.

"Haymitch, what are you doing here?" Peeta asks

"An officer got killed, they believe it was by some animal." Haymitch tells him

I see a secret conversation exchanged with their eyes and say,

"I have to go bye Peeta, Dr. Mellark."

I go inside and find my dad sitting at his desk.

"I'm sorry for the loss Dad." I tell him while rubbing his shoulder

"That's okay Katniss, I want you to carry this from now on." He gives me a pepper spray

* * *

When I get home I read part of my Quiluete legend book. And do internet research. I go to articles online and see a picture of pale skin humans next to an article title. Certain word pop out to me that match Peeta. Pale skinned, skin as cold as ice, strength, quickness, immortal, dramatic changes of eye color, blood, vampire. Peeta Mellark was a vampire, it all made sense. His quickness to save me from the van, pushing the van away from me, his eye color changed from blue to a carmel a carmel that had to be unreal, and Gale's story.

* * *

I hop out of my truck at school and see Peeta walking torward me I walk past him brushing his shoulder and head for the woods. I hear him follow behind me. I walk at least two miles before I stop.

"I know what you are." I say to him still not facing him "Your skin is ice cold, your faster than the speed of sound, you are incredibly strong."

"Say it.. Out loud." He says in a cold voice

"V-Vampire...you're a vampire." I tell him

"Are you afraid?" He asks

"No." I say

He appears in front if me and grabs my arm pulling me up a hill

"You need to see what I look like in the sunlight." He yells

He hoists me onto his back and takes off. He is so fast I can't see the trees as we past them. We are up the hill and thirty seconds and he releases me off of him. He walks into a spot were the sun is shining he unbuttons his shirt and turns to face me. His skin is shining. Almost as if glitter was poured on his skin. I can't help but notice how sculpted his stomach and how broad his shoulders are.

"Your beautiful." I tell him

"I'm a monster." He says sadly. "I'm designed to kill. How are you not afraid if me?"

"I trust you." I say

He leans me against a big tree and puts his hands on either side of my shoulders.

"I don't trust myself with you. I could get set off at any moment." He says softly

"But you haven't ." I whisper back to him

He puts his hand on my cheek. It's ice cold.

"I could hardly control myself around you, Katniss. Your like my own personal brand of heroine. I have an obsession with you." He says

"Why did you hate me when we first met?" I ask

"I didn't hate you. I resented you because of what you made me feel for you. In a way you controlled me." He says

"Then try to control yourself right now. Test me" I say

"How?" He asks desperately wanting a way

"You have to trust me first. Can you trust me?" I ask he nods

I lean in to kiss him. Unlike the rest of his body his lips are warm. I put my arms around his neck and he shivers. He lifts me up and pushes me back against the tree and pulls off my lips and starts to nip at my neck. I move my hands in his hair and he moves away from me. Were both gasping and our lips are both swollen.

"That was amazing." I say

"I still don't trust myself." He says

I look up to him sadly and go in for a kiss, but he backs away

"Come on."

* * *

I wake up to the sound of honking outside. I walk to my window and see Peeta Mellark leaning up against his car smirking at me. I smile to myself.

I was absolutely sure about 3 things:

1. Peeta Mellark was a Vampire

2. He wants me

3. I has absolutely, positively, deeply, in love with him

* * *

**An Everlark kiss finally happened. Reviews are accepted at the bottom!**

-DandelionsTameTheFire


End file.
